She Wants To Hear Shes Beautiful
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: This is a story about Bulimia. Its nothing hard core,Summer is feeling very self contious.. after everyones telling her she's fat. R&R Minor SS, Early First Season
1. Chapter One

**Okay, the newest fic, by me (ofcorse, lol) and i hope you like it. Its about bulimia but it wont be very graphic, and if it becomes graphic in at a certain point, i'll warn you. Um... I'm not going to make SS together, just for this fic's perpose, and Im thinking its going to be around early season one. **

**I don't own the OC, blah blah blah, or any of the songs I may use. I might bring a few new faces into the fic later aswell.**

**Well, here goes..**

**(Oh, and I also may change the title, later on)**

**She Wants To Hear She's Beautiful**

"Coop!" Summer called, as she grabbed her purse and bookbag from Marissas car. She jogged to catch up, and grabbed her arm as they both entered the Cooper residance.

Marissa giggled at Summers impatience. "Yeah, Sum?"

"Do you have any munchies? Im totally craving here."

"We should have some, I think we have chips and cookies."

"Thanks." Summer smiled as she grabbed two bowls out of one cupboard. She grabbed the chips out of Marissas hand, and then dug in the freezer.

"Um, Summer?" Marissa asked delicately.

"Ymph?" Summer muffled from the inside of the freezer.

"What are you looking for?"

"Bem amd Jekkies' ice cweam." Summer said, matter of factly.

"What?"

Summer pulled her head out of the freezer and shook a box of _Ben and Jerrys Cookie Dough_ ice cream to make her point.

"Oh." Marissa sighed.

Summer poured some chips into one bowl, and dumped some B & Js into another.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Summer asked her, taking a large rippled chip and digging it into the ice cream, and eating it.

Marissa made a face at Summer, and then burst out laughing.

"Whaph? It's goot!"

"Sure it is, Sum, sure it is." Marissa smiled at her friend. She looked so cute with ice cream smeared on her cheek.

Summer did the same thing again, and held an ice-cream covered chip out to her.

"No thanks Sum, new diet." Marissa said, and patted her already-too-flat stomach.

"Oh.." Summer put the chip in her mouth, and then put the chips back in the bag, rolling it up. "You must think I'm a pig." Summer said, putting the ice cream back too.

Marissa shrugged. _Gee, thanks Coop._

Summer sighed, and said again; "So what are we doing tonight?"

* * *

Neil Roberts hung up the phone and smiled at his daughter.

"New client." He said, explaining it all.

Summer stuck a thumb up at her father, and muttered "Congratulations!"

"Summer, honey, are you sure you don't want any work done? I mean, I think you've gained a little weight lately. I could take it straight off."

"No. Thanks, Dad. Why don't you try Coop though? 'Coz she's never happy with her stomach."

"Did she say something?" He asked eagerly.

Summer rolled her eyes, and left the room. She jogged upstairs, and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to her left, and looked at her stomach. It _did_ look like she'd gained some weight. But she wasn't _fat_ was she?

Summer turned around, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She would plan a healthy diet, and stick to it. She sat down on her bed, and began to write.

**Drinks: **

**Diet Coke,**

**Diet 7up,**

**Water,**

**Coffee,**

**Low-sugar Cranberry juice.**

**Snacks:**

**Lettuce,**

**Celery,**

**Carrotts,**

**Apples,**

**Tuna,**

**Crackers,**

**Gum.**

**Things that SUCK:**

**Doritoes,**

**Popcorn,**

**Ben and Jerrys :( ,**

**Sugary things,**

**Super-salty things,**

**Ben and Jerry Chips,**

**MacDonalds,**

**All Fast Food!**

Summer sighed again. That was all she could think of. For now.

* * *

Summer stepped down the stairs, and heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw Holly, Marissa and another girl she didn't know too well, all waving her over to their table. Summer rushed over, and sat next to Holly, across from Marissa.

"Woah, Sum. Were they all out of pizza or something? They had lots left when I was over there." Holly said, in all seriousness.

"No, there was still alot. I just felt like a salad." Summer poured the _low-fat _dressing over the salad. She was happy someone noticed already.

"Hey, where's the Ben and Jerrys? I wanted some!" Holly exclaimed again.

"I didn't get any, Hol. Theres still some there, go get one."

"No way. Way too many calories. You were the only one who would actually eat that many calories."

"Oh." Summer said sadly. She looked down at her stomach. She had a little roll hanging over the edge of her jeans. She looked over at Hollys. Nothing there. No pudge, no chub. Nothing.

"Hey, Hol?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow those pants?" Summer asked, pushing her tray away.

"Sweety, I don't think they'd fit you. There a size zero."

Summer just nodded her head. "I'm gunna throw out my tray.. I mean, my salad. I'm done." She picked up her tray, but no one paid any attention to her. Summer ran off the school grounds and got into her car.


	2. Chapter Two

_Okay I didn't get much feedback from the last chapter, but I figure it can't be on anyones radar anymore. So, Ill do this next chap to get it back on the map. _

_Chell - Im really glad this is reaching out to you. Since you're going through it, if you see any HUGE mistakes im making, can you tell me? I'm only somewhat expirianced in this subject, although my knowledge will probably fizzle out quickly. I really hope you get over this._

Chapter 2

Summer sat down with a bowl of popcorn as she pressed 'play' on the DVD remote. She was watching a new movie that had just come out, staring Reese Witherspoon and Drew Berrymore, called Dying To Be Thin.

**"Lucie! Talk to me!" Drew, or Kimmy, called to Reese.**

**"What?" 'Lucie' snapped, turning around.**

**"I'm worried about you! How many days has it been since you've eaten?"**

**"I eat _all_ the time. Constantly. Jeez, Kimmy you really don't pay attention do you? I'm a pig!"**

**"Prove it."**

**"Okay, fine, I will. Lets go to MacDonalds."**

**Reese and Drew got into a red and black car, drove down a few streets and landed at a MacDonalds restaurant. **

**"MacDeal Meal please." 'Lucie' said, smirking at 'Kimmy'. **

**A few seconds later, Reese was done shoving food in her face. She took a sip of her drink, and took a deep breath. **

**"One sec. I need to use the bathroom." **

**"I knew it."**

**"Knew what?"**

**"You're bulimic!" **

Summer turned the movie off and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The other end asked, sounding pissed.

"Coop?"

"Oh, hey Sum. I thought it was Holly."

"Oh.. yeah. So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm _grounded_." Marissa said it like a threat.

"Howcome?"

"Dont. Ask."

"Okay. Well, hey I gotta go. Dad's home. Bye."

Summer hung up. Her father had just brought home an extreme amount of food, coincidentally from none other than MacDonalds.

"Woah, Dad. How much did you get?"

"Two McChickens, Three Large Fries, Two Apple Pies. The usual."

Summer nodded and sat down, eagar to eat. She scarffed down the sandwich, one and a half boxes of fries, and a pie.

She excused herself from the table, and went to her room. She thought about what she saw in the movie, and ran to the bathroom.

She stuck two fingers in her throat. Nothing happened. She leaned in farther to the toilet, and then shoved her fingers back farther. She gaged, and quickly removed her fingers. Nothing happened. This happened a couple times, and Summer gave up.

Maybe she was destined to be fat.

* * *

The next morning, Summer woke up with a pounding headache. She slid out of bed and walked down the stairs looking for her father. Instead she found a note.

**Summer, dearest:**

**I've gone to Portland, Maine on urgent buisness and wont be back until late tuesday. Ask Marissa to stay with you, until Im back. I don't want you in this house by yourself. **

**Daddy.**

Great. Gone, without warning, for 2 nights and 3 days.

Summer sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Holls."

"Hey, Sum. What are we doing tonight?"

"Well I was thinking the mall, now."

"Sounds good. Give me half an hour. Pick me up then. Bye sweety."

Summer heard a dial tone within a milisecond, and dropped the phone. She needed to get ready, and fast.

Summer got back, at 9:20 at night, exhausted and depressed. The mall had been a total desaster.

First off, Summer had only bought an oversized sweater because she'd felt too fat to try anything else on. She had looked at some clothes she thought were cute, but quickly stopped when she didn't find a pair of jeans she liked in her size.

After that, Summer had suggested getting something to eat, and Holly told her 'ok'. Summer had really been the only one eating though. And she ate _alot_.

So now, at 5'4'' (without shoes) and 112 pounds (without clothes), Summer Maria Roberts got down on her knees, lifted up the toilet seat, brushed back her hair and shoved two fingers back as far as she could, gaging, pulling out her fingers quickling, and finally, to her satisfaction, making herself vomit.

Summer raced down to the kitchen, and grabbed a box of baking soda out of the cupboard. She raced back to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth with the soda. She heard on that movie, that if you rince with it, that its less noticable, your breath doenst smell, and the acid from your stomach hardly bothers your teeth.

Summer put the baking soda in her room, as she changed into Juicy sweatpants and her new, oversized Juicy sweater. Underneath her sweater was a Juicy tanktop (that ironically said something about 10-calorie-pie) and on her feet she was wearing Juicy flipflops. She looked like a freakin' Juicy-Couture-R-Us model.

She took the baking-soda back downstairs, more upset then ever, and put it back in the cupboard. As she did, she spotted something else. A bottle of Crown Royal. She took it out carefully, and unscrewed the lid. She chugged some of it, burning as it went down. Then she took little sips, until she'd drunk most of what was there. She felt light headed, a bit dizzy, but then she felt well enough - or so she thought - to venture out. She locked the door behind her, and slipped the key into her pocket.

* * *

"Coooop!" Summer yelled, her voice breaking, as she stood inbetween the Coopers house and the Cohens. "Madame Coo-pair!" She called again, very loudly. The Coopers dog started barking, and Summer yelled a "shhhhh" at him, swaying slightly as she did it. She heard a door close, even though she couldn't see anything. "Coop?" She called excitedly.

"No," a voice behind her started, and she turned around scaredly. "Just your friendly neighborhood Seth Cohen, coming outside to see what all the..screaming.. are you drunk?"

"No!" Summer laughed and then looked at him really seriously. "Okay, maybe a-" she looked around her "-a little bit." She burst out laughing again, and then tripped over her own foot. She fell right into Seths arms, and then picked herself up again.

"Oh my god." She muttered, and threw up into the bushes next to her.

Seth bent down, and held her hair. "You okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?" Summer spat, and crouched over again, hurling into the bushes once again.

Once it was finally over, Seth walked her home, picking the key out of her pocket.

He opened her door, walking into the house. "Okay, come on alky."

"Don't call me that!" Summer said, wiping her mouth.

"Fine. Where's your room?"

"Uh-uh. No way. You stay here. If I scream, you run up."

Seth nodded, and looked around her kitchen. One he never thought he'd be in, But here he was. A piece of paper caught his eye, and he grabbed for it, scanning the words. How could her father just up and leave her?

Summer interupted Seths thoughts by yelling: "Okay I'm ready!"

_Ready?_ "Uh.. Okay" He called back to her, rushing up to her room.

He stood there, mouth open.

Summer was in her black bra, black boy-cut panties, and a see-through robe, laying on her bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chell - I just got your review. I'm so glad your still reading it, and it means something. I'm trying my hardest to keep it real, and not totally cheesey or steriotypical. Keep reading PLEASE cuz I know where you're coming from:)**

Chapter 3

"S-Summer what are you _doing?_"

"Being sexy!"

"Yes, Summer I see that." Seth said. After he had though, he blushed and hung his head.

It didn't faze Summer. By the time he'd gotten the second word out, she'd run out of the hallway and down the hall.

Seth slowly followed her, but sped up when he heard he gagging. He rushed to her, and held her hair as she keeled over the toilet once more, doing exactly what she set out for.

"What are you doing?" Summer ask Seth, alarmed. He could see it in her eyes.

"Leaving.." He said slowly, tugging at the bottom of a tee-shirt that said "Tough Guys Wear Pink" in Pink writing.

"No!" Summer yelled. " I - I mean.. you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Um.. Well.. Because! Do you really think you can leave me here all alone? I'm still have drunk! I mean, anything could happen! God, Cohen what are you thinking?"

"You must still be drunk if your begging me to stay." Seth muttered.

"Whatevs. Just get upstairs. Did you bring pjs?"

"Woah Summer. Pjs? I thought you just wanted me to stay _longer_ not the whole _night._"

"Well, can you? I mean - " Summer was worried, and scared. It was on her face, and in her eyes, once again.

"No, yeah, sure. I'll go upstairs."

Summer nodded, watching him go, and then she slid against the door, and dropped to the floor, holding her knees. She started crying, softly at first, and then louder. She let it out, and didn't care if Seth heard her.

After a few minutes, Summer got it together, and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She brushed the taste of vomit out of her mouth, and brushed out her hair. She put it up it a messy bun, and took off all her makeup. She took a deep breath, and left the bathroom, heading to her room.

Seth was on the bed, looking at one of Summers many scrapbooks, this one labeled "A Weekend At Coop's". He looked up as Summer walked in, and then back down at the scrapbook, smiling slightly at one of the pictures.

Summer stared at him. "Your on my side of the bed." She said flatly.

Seth stared at her back. "Your sleeping in that?" She was still wearing her bra and panties, but put on a normal robe.

Summer dropped the robe off her shoulders and stood infront of him in her skivvies. "Yep. Now move."

Seth scooted over, still jaw-dropped and Summer pulled the sheets back, slipping into bed. "Whats the time?" She murmered, and Seth checked the clock.

"1:17. Why?"

"Sleep."

"What?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Um.. 'kay. Where?"

"Here."

"I know, but where 'here'?"

"The bed 'here' dumbass."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not gunna bite Cohen."

"Yeah but.. nevermind." Seth put the scrapbook down, and turned off the light, and then he stayed stiff as a board.

"Are you sleeping in your jeans?"

"Yeah.."

"Take them off."

"What?"

"You'll be all unconfortable and ew. Take them off, and get under the covers."

Seth woke up, not knowing where he was. But then he remembered lastnight and what had happened. He shut his eyes again and then looked next to him. No Summer. He got out of bed, slipped on his pants, and went downstairs.

Summer was in the kitchen, cooking away.

"Smells good."

Summer turned around, a spatula in hand. She was wearing a ruffled black-and-white miniskirt, a black halter (because it was slimming), and a cute cooking apron that said 'I love to cook - so what?'

"Cohen! Okay, I called your mom, and explained to her what happened, and said it was okay. And, well, I wanted to cook you breakfast as a thank-you sorta thing. And - well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Will you stay with me until my Dad gets home? I asked your mom, and she said it was fine.. and she dropped off some clothes." Summer blushed. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Yeah, sure." Seth said, glancing over at the clock. It was quarter to 11 already, and he was starved. "So whens that food gunna be ready?"

"Right now, actually." Summer said, dishing Pancakes, Hashbrowns, Bacon, Eggs and Toast onto a plate. She handed it to him and poured him a glass of coffee. "Eat quick. We need to go shopping!"

"Summer, I think thats enough Snack Mix."

Summer dumped two more into the cart. "Fine." She muttered, and grabbed 3 toobs of pringles.

"Holy god Summer, whats up with you and eating?"

Summer looked up at him. In the cart were 5 bags of Snack mix, and now, 3 toobs of Pringles. They got two pineapples and 3 boxes of cookies. Summer had insisted on popcorn and hershey kisses too, but Seth had put back two boxes, of the three, of popcorn when Summer wasn't looking.

Summer took a deep breath. "Nothing. I just.. thought you ate alot."

"No one eats this much, Summer. Not even the 1000 pound man." Seth laughed.

"Yeah.. right." Summer said, as she put back two of the Pringles toobs, and three bags of Snackmix. She shoved the kisses on the shelves too, even though it wasn't in the right spot. Summer looked down at the cart again. Two bags of Snackmix, one toob of Pringles, no kisses, one pineapple.

"Come on, Cohen, we need to get something for breakfasts, lunches. More veggies."

**So how was it? It wasn't much, I know, but i'll try to make it longer and better next chapter. Keep the reviews up!**


	4. Chapter Four

**I've gotten so many awesome, unbelievable reviews! I can't believe it!.. After another chapter or two, its probably gonna skip ahead a month or two. Please keep up with the reviews! I Love you alllll! Keep readin'!**

Chapter Four

_Eat all you want, no unwanted calories! _Summer thought excitedly as scarfed down somemore pringles, finishing the **tube** and throwing it aside. She was sitting with Seth on her couch, watching a movie about skinny girls being skinny. One of the taller blondes bent over,showing off some very large cleavage.

Summer scoffed. "No one has a body like that. Shes like, plastic." She got up, and grabbed a bag of cookies, ripping them open and shoving two in her mouth.

"Summer. Your going to be sick if you eat anymore junk." Seth grabbed the cookies out of her hand. "No more."

_Getting sick is the idea, sweatpea. _Summer wipped her mouth, and scoffed again. "Fine. Lets go eat dinner then!"

"What? You still have room after all that?"

Summer looked at him. A total dont-go-there look. She took a deep breath. "I'm gunna go get ready. Take a shower, that stuff. Go clean yourself up, Cohen, cuz I want to go somewhere nice."

He nodded, and she jogged up the stairs, headed towards the bathroom.

She closed and locked the door, and then turned on the shower. She bent down, facing the toilet and slowly lifted the lid. She stuck two fingers down her throat, and watched as everything she just ate was now in the toilet. She did it again, to make sure everything was out of her stomach.

She stood up, brushed her teeth with baking soda again, to make sure the acids wouldn't hurt her teeth. Then quickly, she jumped in the shower, washed her hair, and got out before Cohen got suspicious. Then, she flushed, dried her hair, and was ready to go.

* * *

_Only puke once a day. Your only doing this until you get skinny, like Marissa and Holly, and then you aren't anymore. Its only a once-a-day thing._ Summer told herself carefully, extra-thinking every word.

She carefully folded her clothes, and put them in the hamper, and she slipped on an extra-large teeshirt and pajama bottoms. She slipped into bed, next to Seth, and awaited the next day.

* * *

"Coop these pants are huge!" Summer exclaimed, stairing down at the tag that haunted her: size 4.

"Sum, theyre your normal size. What did you expect?" She asked, looking at jeans, then rolling her eyes. "You should count yourself lucky, ya know, not being skinny. Its really hard to find zeros."

Summer sighed. "So you don't think I've lost _any_ weight?"

"Uhh, hello! You eat like a little piggie!" Marissa giggled, hip-checking Summer and giving her a smile.

Summer gave her a small smile back, and wispered "I have to go."

She ran towards her car, and started it angrily. Once a day? As if! Whatever she ate was being brought back up instantly, and she'd promise anyone that.

* * *

Summer drove around in the car for ages, no caring that she promised Seth they'd meet back at the house at 6 for dinner. She knew he'd even called her cell a few times. Finally though, she ended back up at her house, face wet and blochy and her hands were shaking like mad.

When he saw her, he tried to hold her in his arms, but she pushed at his chest, ending up next to the door. She spat out a ''lets go eat. Im hungry.", and he nodded, not wanting to make her more upset.

And, they rushed through there dinner, rushed home, and Summer rushed to the bathroom. She ran up to the bathroom, not wanting any of it escaping down to stick to her guts. She locked the door, turned on the taps, and threw up a total of four times, until her throat was raw. She flushed the toilet, and shrunk down beside her sink, crying until her eyes were as sore as her throat.

* * *

**I'm sorry it wasn't long! Okay, it was REALLY short. I know! And, truthfully most chapters will be pretty short (not as short as this one, though). But I update frequently and I'm planning quite a few chapters for this story, so hopefully that makes up for the short chapters. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW:D**


	5. Chapter Five

_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys. Your awesome! And thank you, Mariowantstobangsummer & kandy4eva- You guys show you think I'm awesome :)_

Chapter 5

Summer stepped onto her scale, two weeks later. She had lost 8 pounds since her first purge. But it still wasn't enough.

She got off, scoffing at how little weight she thought she'd lost. She got on her knees, and stuck a few fingers down her throat. She touched the back of it, gaging. Nothing came up, and was unsatisfied, and worried. That hadn't happened before. So, she took the end of her toothbrush, and shoved that as far back as she could. Gaged, but nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had just eaten breakfast, and alot of it. She had to get rid of it somehow. She couldn't let it stick to her stomach.

She pounded a fist on the bathroom floor, and started to cry. She had been throwing up after every meal now, for two weeks, and she had been eating more and more. Then, Summer had an idea. She opened the bathroom door, and flung herself downstairs, opening the kitchen cupboard.

She searched through bottles of pills, pain releavers, and muscle relaxants until she found what she was looking for - laxatives. She took some pills, wincing as they went down. This was gunna be _so_ nasty.

She put them back, just as Seth walked through the front door, carrying a few bags, two from the grocery store, and one bag with nothing on it, just plain white.

"Whats that?" Summer asked carefully.

"Junk food, and a new comic book. Why?"

"No reason. I don't feel good." Summer said, placing a hand on the couch for effect. "I'm gunna lie down."

"Oohkay. Well.. uhh. 'kay."

"Can you give me a backrub, Cohen?"

"Sure. That I can do." He said, smiling.

Summer rolled her eyes and layed down on the couch, stomach down, and closed her eyes.

"I'm gunna put on some music, Summer, that okay?"

"Sure, aslong as its not porno music."

"I knew living with you wouldn't be easy."

"Shut up, and give me a back rub, Cohen."

"Ey-ey, Captain." Seth said, smirking slightly, putting on a mixed cd.

"Cohennnn." She whined, and he went to the couch, and started to massage her shoulders. Summer let out a little moan and Seth smiled at it.

"So you like this do you?" He said, getting into the massage more.

"Shut up, you know I do."

Seth laughed, and started to massage Summers back, where she let out another small moan.

Suddenly, Summer shot up, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Cohenn." Summer said, coming downstairs in a juicy sweatsuit and loose teeshirt.

"Summerrrr." He mock-whined.

"Lets go exersize!"

"Woo!" Seth said, pumping a fist in the air. "Lets not!"

Summer grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the car.

"Why the sudden urge to go work-out?"

"I want to feel fit, is that a crime?"

"No, Im just-"

"Good."

Seth shrugged her off, placing his mixed-cd back into the player, turning it to number 6, and started to humm along with the moody Brighteyes lyrics.

"God Cohen, whats with this shit? Is that all this guy does? Whine?"

"Cohennnnnnn let's go to exersize Cohennnnn. Cohennnn give me a back massage!" Seth mocked, putting on his girliest voice. "Hmm yeah. Doesn't sound too much like Connor Oberst to me, sounds more like _you._"

"Well atleast I'm not whining and complaining about a magic girl turning him into sand.. god, who listens to this?"

"Alot of people, Summer, or he wouldn't have like, a billion albums!"

"Whatevs, just change the song, okay?"

"Its over now."

"Shut up."

Summer pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car, slamming the door, with Seth in tow.

Summer dragged him along, through the door, and placed him on a machine. She got on one herself, and started to run.

After 20 minutes, Summer started to feel sick. She was used to this feeling by now, she didn't even mind it really. So, she didn't think anything of it.

But after another hour, and Summer was on the same machine, a woman tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I use this machine now, policy says one hour each."

"Sure, whatevs. Can you just gimmie a minute to finish it?"

The woman nodded, and smiled, and Summer pressed the 'finish' button, where she slowed down to a log, and then a walk, and then the machine stopped, and Summer got off.

She stepped, and had to hold onto the bar. Her head was spinning. She walked, a stumbled. Then, she was out.

* * *

"Summer? Summer?" Seth asked, tapping her face with his palm.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in her bed, and Seth was above her. "What happened?"

"You blacked out in the gym. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Starving though. Lets go eat somewhere 'kay?"

"Lets just eat here, okay?"

"Sure. But, let's order in." She said, getting up and walking down to the kitchen.

He followed her, and watched as she took the menus out of a drawer, and picked up a thai one.

He heard her talking, ordering a hell of alot of food.

"Hi. Could I have, umm, an order of Pad Thai, some Goong Gah Tiem, Khao Soy, and Kow Neow. Oh, and some Panang Curry please. Delivery. 1256 Brushwater drive. Okay, thanks." Summer hung up the phone, and watched Seth padd down the stairs.

"Summer Tom Yum's Thai gives _huge_ portiens, and you got like, 6 entrees."

"Five." Summer said defencively.

"Still."

"Left overs!"

"For days."

"Thats fine, Tom Yum's is _yum._"

"Okay, Summer, whatever you say."

"I win." She smiled, and went upstairs.

A second later Seth heard some blasting music, with some scary lyrics, and decided to go see what the hell Summer was thinking.

He appeared in her doorway, smiling and trying to keep the laughs in. Summer was jumping around her room, in a short leather miniskirt, and a leather bra, thick black eyeliner, and hair a mess, screaming along with her music, and head banging.

"The stench of your insides, from under the floorboards, the perfect perfume, for settling the score!" Both Summer and her sterio belted out, along with the pounding drums and ripping guitars.

"Summer what the hell are you doing?" Seth yelled above the music.

Summer screamed, a high piched girly scream, and then turned around to face Seth, and turned down the music.

Seth started smiling at the sight of her. She stood there, laughing and holding her sides, in a teeny miniskirt, and leather bra, with her hair a mess, and her thick black eyeliner running down her face because, now she was crying she was laughing so hard.

They heard the doorbell ring, and that only set Summer off more. Seth started out of Summers room, but she let out a "No, let me!" and pushed him out of the way, grabbing the money off the bottom step, she answered the door with her eyes looking straight up at the ceiling, and her arms straight out like a robot.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look at her strangely and say "26.92." She handed him thirty, and he placed the food on her arms. She stepped backwards into the house, and kicked the door shut infront of her.

* * *

Summer, now in lacy pajamas, got down on her knees and stuck two fingers into the back of her throat. To her satisfaction, she saw her Pad Thai and Kow Neow in the toilet, slightly deranged. She washed her mouth out, and made herself throw up two more times.

She brushed her teeth with baking soda, and then again with toothpaste and water, a new habbit that she was getting used to quickly.


End file.
